Goodbye to you
by redandyellowmarshandmellow
Summary: Dean is out of his deal. But neither he, Sam nor Bobby can figure out why, until now.


Disclaimer - I dont own supernatural! None of its mine, NONE OF IT!

After three-hundred and seventy-two days after Dean's deal was made and he was still alive. Still breathing, talking, eating and hunting. Nothing had changed and he was as much as a player as he had been the previous year. Neither he, nor Sam, nor Bobby had so far been able to figure what had happened, until now.

At four minuets past seven on a Tuesday morning Dean's phone vibrated violently against the table. The 'oh so' familiar ringing tone disturbed the silence as both brothers slept. Dean groaned his eyes still tightly clamped shut as he reached blindly, groping the table for his mobile. The ringing stopped by the time he eventually set his hand on it and he sat up, flipping it open. The screen blinked and informed him that he had a voicemail message. Dean's eyes began to adjust as he fumbled and put the phone to his ear to hear the message. It was Bobby.

"_Boys, its Bobby and I've got bad news. I know how you got out of your deal, Dean."_ Bobby's familiar voice paused and Dean could practically hear him adjusting his cap as he sighed sombrely. _"Dean,"_ another pause, _"Someone made a deal for your life. I didn't really want to tell you this in a message but you've got to know." _There was another excrutiating silence. _"It's Jo…She's dead. And she left something for you, Ellen gave it to me. Just, just come by and get it when you have a chance." _There was a short beep and the message ended. Dean remained completely motionless as time seemed to slow down. It took him back to when he'd lost Sam. Those same emotions screaming back. The pain, the indescribable grief, and the sheer anger at her for being so stupid. The irony of how alike they were was wretched as he thought back to how Bobby had thought the same about him. He didn't want to go to hell; to the pit but if he'd have known what she'd do… Dean's thoughts seemed to blur as he soundlessly tore out of the bed clothes. Barely seconds later he was in the Impala tearing down the highway and headed to Bobby's, leaving Sam asleep and unaware back at the motel.

Dean reached Bobby's place just hours later. He felt like he was stood next to a huge speaker that constantly pumped out noise not allowing him to order his mind. Haziness clouded his eyes and mentality as memories of Jo, already fading with time, whirled, shadowy in his head. He rapped on the door and Bobby answered a few seconds later, his face a canvas for sympathy, surprise and pure fright for the eldest Winchester boy.

"Bobby," Deans voice cracked like a mirror, reflecting all of the feelings he'd attempted to repress on the ride over, in just one word. His eyes burned as Bobby gestured for him to come in. He roughly wiped away the tears that threatened to make and appearance and turned to Bobby, who was still standing at the door, closing it without a sound.

"We've gotta bring her back, there's must be something, a curse, a hex…"

"A deal." Bobby finished, staring at Dean as if daring him to answer.

"If that's what it takes…" Dean whispered. Bobby stepped forward, angry now,

"You did that once already, remember? Dean, you seem to be all too willing to go to the pit. Jo's there now because of you," Tears welled up and the strong speech broke, "because of what you did for Sam."

"What?" Dean questioned quietly,

"Dean," Bobby took a seat nestled in between the ancient piles of books. "The girl loved you, the job you did to the boots you wore and everything in between. When she found out you had a year she made a deal of her own." Dean said nothing, "Ellen rang me, she said Jo had been acting strange the last few days. Then she found her." Dean choked, Ellen hadn't deserved that, and Bobby was right it was because of him. "Look, you couldn't have known. Do you want to stay and… you know talk about it."

Dean didn't even have to think, the answer was like an involuntary response, an automatic reflex,

"No, I should get back, Sam's probably wondering where I am." Dean strode to the door, focusing all the energy that remained in him to keep it together until he was back in the car. Where none could see him so fragile and exposed. Bobby got up and picked up a small envelope on the table, handing it to Dean.

"Take care, call if you need anything." Bobby opened the door for him, "and don't do anything stupid." Dean took this as serious advise and walked slowly back to the Impala, his legs frail and his whole body numb.

In the safety of the Impala, Dean turned the envelope over in his hands. It wasn't like in the romantic flicks with the delicate script and the passionate love poem inside. The envelope was a faded brown and the letters written in a wildly contrasting blue biro. In an untidy scrawl was his name. He turned the envelope over and silently slid out the letter inside. Nothing special at a first glance, It was a piece of A4 lined with two deep creases meeting at the centre where it had been folded. He read it word by word, savouring each little sentence and hearing Jo speak the words in his head.

_Dean, what can I say? You never called. Not that I mind. I heard about your deal, hunters talk remember, and I just couldn't let you die. Everyone seemed to know what I felt for you except for you, and apparently me. I had no idea that you, of all people, meant this much. The fact that I'm gone doesn't mean I don't still think you can be a chauvinistic moron sometimes, but I will miss you. Give my love to my mom, and to Sam and Bobby. This letter isn't some grand gesture, and I'm certainly not declaring undying love for you. It's just Goodbye._

_Jo_

--End--

_--_

Bit random but i was really bored and i figured this would be a cool twist for Dean to get out of his deal considering jo hasnt been in the third series AT ALL! Hope you liked it REVIEW ME!! :D


End file.
